


Glasses

by glowinggreeneyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, Cas in Glasses, Crying Castiel, Crying Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilty Dean, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morning Routines, Nerd Castiel, mildly though very mildly, tumblr import
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowinggreeneyes/pseuds/glowinggreeneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean wakes up to a grumpy and slightly blind boyfriend who is in need of finding his glasses, he makes several decisions which change the course of their relationship. </p><p>It's better than I made it sound, because I'm terrible at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

“Dean!”

“Mphhh…”

“I swear to the high heavens Dean Winchester if you don’t wake up from _12 hours of sleep_ and help me find my glasses I swear will fight you!”

This was certainly not how Dean expected to be woken up in the morning. Then again he didn’t expect Cas to say 'yes' to dating him, or moving in, or _anything_. And anyway, he couldn’t do anything about his boyfriends crazy sleep schedule. Besides, Cas wouldn’t really fight him, the small, nerdy guy who was always pretending he was feisty when he was just a 6 foot cacophony of facts and fun. Dean found it adorable. Cas just scowled back.

Dean suddenly felt a dip in the bed, which gave him little time to prepare for the fluffy pillow coming down on his shoulder and chest hard. “Now will you help me?!” Cas demanded.

Reclining into Cas’ side of the bed, Dean lowly grunted and buried his head in between their pillows. He was expecting Cas to immediately start bugging him again, but for a while nothing came. Dean smirked as he began drifting off again.

It was only the loud thump from what sounded like the kitchen that concerned Dean, making him come to his senses. “Cas?” he softly called out, voice husky. When there was no reply he got more anxious about what could’ve become of his catastrophe of a boyfriend.

He rubbed his eyes, sitting up and pulling the sheets off of him. “Cas, ‘you all right man?” he shouted, loud enough to echo from the kitchen. Shit. No reply.

That’s when he sobered up from sleep, blinking wildly and ignoring how dizzy he felt when he abruptly stood up. In the red sunrise kissed apartment he found his way to where he thought he heard the thud originate from. Frantically, he searched, his eyes becoming accustomed to the dim rooms.

There, on the floor, lay Castiel, unconscious and sprawled out. Dean’s body completely froze for a moment; goddamn it why was he so timid and still in fear?

Eventually he found himself collapsing by Cas’ side, holding his torso and head in his arms and cradling them gently. He ran his hand through Cas’ hair. It felt weird seeing Cas without glasses, let alone stroking through his raven mess without his fingers catching them.

When he looked at his hand that had been going through his boyfriend’s hair, he noticed some tendrils of deep red blood trickle down his fingers into the palm of his hand. _Fuck, no. This couldn’t be happening._

Cas was breathing - that was a good thing. But he wasn’t exactly responding to the small kisses Dean was peppering on his face. Dean felt useless as he no idea what to do in this situation. All he could think was _is Cas going to be all right? Is he going to remember me? What’s happened? It’s all my fault…_

It didn’t take long of Dean rocking slightly and whispering ‘I’m sorry’ repeatedly before Cas’ eyelids fluttered open.

His eyes went wide as he recognised Dean above him and Dean could sob with joy that Cas had awoken. As he blinked hard to get rid of his blurry vision, his previously glazed eyes just began letting tears fall freely.

“Cas, you son of a bitch, what were you thinking?” Dean muttered quickly before pressing his lips on his boyfriends, sweet and chaste.

Cas sat up in his arms but groaned; his head ached still, and he felt like he’d been hit with a car. He didn’t realise that he was crying.

“I-I thought that you’d hidden them as a joke, and that t-they’d be up there because only you can reach up that high,” Cas whimpered. Dean felt his heart crush agonisingly, torturously, piece by piece. “S-So I must’ve slipped, b-because I can’t see, obviously,” he said with a half chuckle behind it; then he took a moment and sniffled.

“Cas, I would never hide them from you. They’re just misplaced, okay?” Dean tried to reason but with every syllable he spoke he felt like he was being stabbed in the chest, poison in his words even if he did nothing. He wiped Cas’ eyes and hugged him like he wasn’t going to let go. “I’m so sorry. I’ll help you find them, huh? Your stupid boyfriend will help you now.”

“All it took was me to fall,” Cas rolled his eyes.

“I’m sorry, babe. Just trust me when I say I’ll never hide them, I know how heavily dependant you are on them. This is the last thing I wanted and you…you could’ve hit your head real hard there, Cas. What-What if you died.”

Cas took in a deep breath. “Stop being so melodramatic and find my glasses for me, you assbutt.”

Dean leaned back a little, intimidated but holding a smile. Cas was back. “Okay. And I’ll make you breakfast.”

“U-huh.” Cas used Dean’s shoulder as leverage to stand up. He hobbled at first but soon found his balance, holding onto walls to find his way back to the bedroom.

“For the rest of the week?”

“Hmmm…?”

“And dinner,” Dean said desperately. Fuck, he felt guilty. “Now rest and put a wet towel on your head, you were bleeding a little bit.” Cas nodded.

When he’d escorted Cas safely onto their bed he began to check under everything for Cas’ thick rimmed, black glasses. They’d normally be by his bedside table but for some reason they weren’t.

“Dean?” Cas yawned, sitting cross-legged in the middle of their bed and cleaning up the little cut hidden by his bushy hair.

“Yeah.”

“I love you. You know that?”

He went still. They’d never said that before. Not the ‘L’ word. It’d been a year dating, three years friendship on top of that, and Dean was sure he felt it but saying it out loud…Cas could maybe not feel the same. It was a terrifying prospect and Dean couldn’t take the chance. But here he was, having it said to him for the first time.

“Is this…is this because of what I said earlier about…about you dying?” Dean asked with caution. Cas nodded and looked down. “I feel, you know, the same.”

“You do?”

“I’ve wanted to say that for a long time…”

“And all it took was me to fall.”

Dean beamed and crawled across the bed to where Cas was. He cupped Cas’ jaw with one hand and kissed him hard. Like the end of the world was coming, like it was the last thing they would do, like they were going to die today.

Luckily, though, they didn’t. Not for a very, very long time.

~ Mini Epilogue ~

"Marry me?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you marry me, Cas?" The question was asked so calmly, masking the shaking fear and pure nervousness that Dean was going through. 

Cas rolled over, pulling his glasses on and scrunching his nose. Any other time Dean would've chucked about it, the precious little gesture his boyfriend often did; but at that moment he was still caught on edge. The sheets fell off of Cas' chest as he sat up next to Dean, pooling at his hips.

"Where is this coming from?" 

Dean's chest tightened. "Y-You don't have to say yes-"

"Yes, Dean, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you. No one else," Cas rushed to say, words soft and meaningful. He reached over and held Dean's hand. "You're my soulmate, if there was such a thing in this world. So, yes."

Dean let out a shaky breath, a weight felt like it had been lifted. But after a brief kiss they shared, he was met back with Cas' puppy eyes.

"I don't want to die. Not yet. And I don't want you to, either. And recently I've just been so worried and thinking how abruptly this could end, one accident, one stupid mistake from anyone, y'know."

Cas' eyebrows knitted together, his nose doing the little scrunchy thing again as he considered Dean's words. He looked at the wall opposite briefly before meeting his boyfriend's eyes again. "So basically I scared you into marrying me?"

"No! No, I wanted to ask you soon anyway, but I don't handle rejection well and was waiting for the right time. But this pushed me to say what I wanted to. Judging by the way you're tearing up I think you feel the same about us-"

Cas didn't even let him finish, he just kissed him again, until they were freely letting tears fall and grasping to each other's bodies in a tight hug. 


End file.
